El castigo de amar
by Become one with Makita
Summary: por que una muñeca no deveria tener sentimientos, por que 1 muñeca no deberia amar, por que amar es 1 castigo


**Maka POV**

-_Bienvenida al mundo __my princess__- 1, 2, 3 mis circuitos se acoplaban a la imagen en frente de mis ojos de plástico Visualitation Imaje confirmed_

_especimen:humano_

_edad:22_

_altura:1,80_

_peso: 68 kl_

_Esas eran las cosas que aparecían a través de mis ojos plásticos y roboticos, el era 1 chico, como decían mis registros, de 22 años, humano, alto y delgado, era moreno, peliblanco, ojirubi, y tenia una sonrisa encantadora el era mi creador, el me trajo al mundo_

Yo soy Maka Albarn, la 5 muñeca de Soul Eater. Pero no soy 1 muñeca normal, todas somos robots y cada una tiene mente y un poder distinto, mi poder es el manejo de las armas. Como mi creador me diseño, soy rubia de ojos verdes, tengo 80 centímetros de alto y peso 10 kilos, por todos mis circuitos dentro de mi. Llevo un traje que es una minifalda azul ,medias negras, zapatos marrones, una gabardina blanca, con una corbato roja, mi pelo recogido en 2 colitas, y unos guantes blancos, de todas las muñecas yo era la mas bella según mi creador

Todas nos recargábamos con cargador, siendo robots se nos acaban las baterías también

Mis hermanas eran, Tsubaki. Bella muñeca-robot ,cabello largo color negro hasta la cintura recogido en 1 coleta, con un bello kimono con flores alrededor, honor a su nombre, bella como una flor. Su poder era de hacer crecer las plantas

Liz y Patty, muñecas mellizas, Liz tenia los ojos azules profundos y Patty celeste cielo, Liz el pelo largo color maíz hasta la cintura Patty color patito hasta las mejillas. Ambas llevaban un vestido de dama francesa. El poder de ambas era entrar y sanar el alma de otros

Kim, de la mas bella de mis hermanas, pelo rosa como pétalo de cerezo, corto hasta la mejilla, y unos bellos ojos color pasto, su poder era el de la música, podía componer una melodía para romperte los tímpanos bien rompidos. Llevaba puesto un vestido de condesa

Jacqueline era bellísima ante mis ojos, su cabello castaño siempre revoloteándose contra el viento, sus ojos chocolates viendo fijamente las cosas era lindisima, su piel nieve y su vestido color vino de manga larga y moños blancos asta las rodillas. Su poder era controlar el clima

Sin embargo la sexta muñeca fue la mas bella de todas…pero ella no era muñeca era humana. Antiguamente fue la amante de nuestro creador, un día recibió un accidenté automovilístico y perdió varias partes de su cuerpo, nuestro creador le puso un brazo, una pierna, un corazón, una parte de su espalda, y la mitad del rostro de carcazas de metal, ahora ella era ciborg, mientras que nosotras éramos simples robots que no podían recibir el amor que el sentía por Umi. Es que era resumida en 1 palabra…perfecta. Sus ojos y su cabello eran celeste cielo, largo por debajo de la cintura, era alta, delgada, con lindo cuerpo, una tierna cara, y linda ropa. No tenia poder ni nada, pero ella tenia lo que todas deseábamos, el corazón de nuestro creador

_Intente dar un paso con mis piernas metálicas forradas de plástico, pero me caí de la silla, sin embargo, quería, quería con todas mis fuerzas acercarme a ese alvino enfrente mió, en su rostro se noto preocupación cuando intente levantarme y me caía, hasta que al final el vino a por mi, me levanto a sus brazos. Estaban calidos, y su rostro también era así_

_-Mi Maka- dijo el hombre antes de abrazarme_

-Patty me las vas a pagar!-Lo mismo de todas las mañanas. Patty hacia dibujos en las notas musicales de Kim

-Ustedes 2 paren!- Jacqueline era la que tenia autoridad sobre todas nosotras

A pesar de que éramos hermanas, ninguna nos llevábamos bien. Todas hicimos la apuesta de quien hiciera feliz a papa (así le decíamos todas) se quedaría con el poder y virtudes de las otras

-Bueno, bueno, chicas. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querido Soul, le hicieron algo?- entro Umi a la cocina aplaudiendo y riendo con su caminar tan delicado. Es 1 pena que de ella no pueda extraer sus virtudes no?, por que de todas nosotras yo era la mas inútil.

Caminaba torpemente ,nunca sonreía, era la mas envidiosa en silencio, era débil, era fea, no reía, no tenia habilidades para nada, mi ropa no era linda, mis poderes eran únicamente para matar, era la mas inútil. Todo lo que yo quería lo tenia Umi y las demás

Y a toda costa, quería el amor de papa

Nuestro Soul, que quería que fuese solo mió

-Buenos días mis princesas, buenos días mi reina- dijo papa mientras entraba a la cocina y le daba un beso en los labios a Umi. Como se sentiría un beso de papa?

-Feliz cumpleaños Papa!-gritaron todas mientras se acercaban a papa y lo llenaban de abrazos y regalos

Yo me quede en 1 esquina, no quería avergonzarme frente a papa, mi regalo era,…como decirlo? Vergonzoso. Por que a pesar de que era mi padre y que amara a alguien mas, me moriría por un abrazo que signifique un te amo de el…pero eso no pasara

-Que sucede Maka? No vas a saludar a papa?- dijo el con 1 encantadora sonrisa. Estoy segura que si fuera humana me hubiera sonrojado

-S-Si papa!- me acerque corriendo hasta el y le di un beso con mis labios plásticos y duros- F-Feliz cumpleaños- dije dándole una hoja de papel, un poema- siento que sea un regalo tan pobre- dije apenada

-No importa, todos sus regalos son preciosos- dijo sonriéndome ,ahora que lo pienso, llevo 1 año de vida, es el primer cumpleaños de el que presencio- y mi querida Umi ya se que me va a regalar jeje- dijo con 1 sonrisa a Umi quien le dio la misma sonrisa, no la supe interpretar

Me quede en silencio el resto del rato, mirando a papa

En silencio

Los días siguientes trascurrieron normales, un día Umi y las demas muñecas salieron de compras, Umi les quería mostrar el mundo exterior aun con el riesgo de que alguien las viera. La verdad hasta ni Umi podía salir de la casa, su condición de cyborg era muy peligrosa .Yo me quede con papa todo el día

Entre a su habitación con cuidado- Papa? Puedo quedarme contigo se esta muy aburrido sola- dije subiéndome a su cama en la que el estaba sentado

-Si no hay problema mi Makita – me dijo acariciando mi cabeza- de todas mis muñecas tu eres la mas bonita, te hice la mas hermosa, eres el reflejo de mi primer amor, rubia, oji verde, con un rostro dulce y bonito, y era igual hasta en tu nombre, Maka Albanr- tenia el una foto de ella en la mano,seria igual pero no era ella

-Seré igual pero no soy ella- dije acostándome en las piernas de mi papa Soul –perdón

-Tu no tienes que ser como ella, por algo te puse mente propia- dijo abrazandome

Los días siguientes, todas mis hermanas y Umi salían mas seguido, por que les fascinaba el mundo humano, yo no necesitaba salir, mi mundo estaba con mi creador

Yo me quedaba con el. Pero por mucho cariño que le diera, era amor paternal, no 1 amor de amantes

1 muñeca no puede ser amada

1 humana si

Y lo que yo menos era, era humana

Era 1 muñeca robot

Un día estaba meciéndome en la hamaca del patio de la casa

-Maka podemos hablar?- me dijo Tsubaki, le asentí y me llevo a la parte trasera del patio

-Que quieres?-le dije

-Maka, no deberías ser tan seria si quieres ganar la apuesta, acércate a papa, demuéstrale que le quieres, como hace Liz- dijo Tsubaki señalando a Liz que abrazaba a nuestro padre

Es que yo no le quiero yo le amo- no me molestes- dije echándome para adentro

Ahí dentro de la casa estaba papa, sonriente, encantador, y bello como siempre- Maka…- susurro

-Si, papa?- le dije curiosa

-Chicas síganme- dijo papa mientras todas nosotras los seguíamos, y nos llevo al cuarto en donde a todas nos creaba y nos cargaba- Maka- dijo volteando a verme, para luego tomarme en brazos y dejarme enfrente de 1 montón de cables-Maka…-dijiste acariciando mi pelo, para luego sentir 1s cables que se metían dentro de mi, era como si te clavasen 1 varilla, inesperadamente – Lo siento Maka ,odio verte sufrir, ya que eres un recuerdo de ella, y eres como mi hija, no quiero que sufras, por que yo no te amo de la manera que tu quieres, y no quiero que sufras así- se me rompió el alma, aunque yo ya lo sabia, por que siento que si tuviera 1 corazón ya se hubiera echo trisas?- lo siento- dijo mi papa Soul ,antes de darme 1 ligero beso en los labios, antes de que viera como me iba desprogramando poco a poco, abandonando la imajen de mis ojos, los ojos de mi galante y amado Sol

Que castigo amar

_**Welll**_

_**Ando 1 poco dpre x 1 razon q solo mi nee-san s puede imaginar .por ciero puse a umi w t kiero acr rabiar rukia-nee-san**_

_**M base en est one-shot en el video kokoro, little doll d vocaloid y en rozen maiden **_


End file.
